69
The number 69 is an innuendo of the 69 sex position recurring gag throughout the GTA series. This page lists some of its appearances in their respective games: ''GTA London 1969'' *The game Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 (although this may be coincidental). ''GTA III'' *The play "69th Street" advertised around Liberty City. *The registration number of the Dodo is "Y-ME369". ''This number can be found on its fuselage. ''GTA Vice City * The Marquis has "Marquis 69" written on the rear of the boat. *Some Bloodring Bangers have the number 69 on them, amongst other logos. *The phone number for Sunnyside Taxis is :555-9669-555-9669. ''GTA San Andreas'' *Area 69 military base in Bone County. *There are a total of 69 pictures of UFOs inside the Lil' Probe Inn (although this may be coincidental). *Classic Rides, a magazine in CJ's safehouses, says "69 custom bikes and more!" *Another magazine in CJ's safehouses, Thrust, says "69 ways to reach your driving climax!" *The San Fierro 69ers American Football team, also a reference to the San Francisco 49ers. *San Fierro's Big Pointy Building's address is 69 Hasselhoff Street. *One of the hotels in Los Flores is named The 69 Golden Palms. *Burger Shot menus claim that "everything is 99 cents!" when in reality, the prices shown are 69 cents. *69 is on the side of the aircraft carrier in Easter Basin Naval Station in San Fierro. *Pier 69 in San Fierro, a reference to Pier 39 in San Francisco. *FleischBerg's slogan in GTA San Andreas: "Making Life Mean something Since 1869". *This may not be intentional, but the highest failing grade in any school is 69%. *The aircraft carrier in the Easter Basin Naval Station is called LHD-069. *Ideal Living, a magazine in CJ's safehouses, has 369 ideas for your home. *Runways at all airports in the game are numbered 69. *The Hi K69 abandoned radio station in Fort Carson contains the number 69 in its name. *A Motel is named "69" in Flint County. * In the casino, the slot machine has the number 69 on it. * A factory south of Blueberry Acres has "Founded 1869" on it. * There's an apartment with the number '69' on it, at Creek, Las Venturas. * On the Gas Stations, the price of 'Regular Unloaded' is 26.9. * At the entrance of Fort Carson, you can find a sign that says 'Welcome to Fort Carson Est. Pop. 369;. * There's a T-shirt which you can buy from ProLaps, the T-shirt is called '69ers T-shirt'. * The NRG-500 has the number '46' on it and a few containers from from Blueberry have the number '23' on them. Adding 23 to 46, equals 69. ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' *69 Cents are used as prices and the name of a chain of discount stores. The songs on Head Radio and Lips 106 also cost 69 cents on iTunes. *A mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is called Crazy '69'. *Officer '69', the generic police officer and a current multiplayer character. ''GTA IV & Episodes From Liberty City'' *The Fire Trucks have the numbers 69 written on the side of them. *The 69th Street Diner. Similar-looking "60 Diner" restaurants are also seen around the city. *There is brand of Cuban cigars called 69 Brand. *On the side of buses in Liberty City. *The achievement and trophy Get Good Wood (which is also a sexual reference itself) in The Lost and Damned is earned by whacking 69 bikers off their bikes with a bat during Races in The Lost and Damned. *If you look closely at LCPD officers in GTA IV, you can see the number on their collar is 69. *The strippers have $69 bills strapped to their body. *During his TV skit at Split Sides, Katt Williams mentions Liberty City's high gas prices, humorously stating that gas costs $69 a gallon. *Many of the parking stack in Liberty City has a sign that reads: '$8.69 per 1/2 hour' (one example can be seen on the parking lot in front of Lucky Winkles). *On the Rockstar Games Social Club, there is a millionaire club for GTA IV and all the dollar bills have 69 printed on them. *The Pump Shotgun in GTA IV has etching on the gun reading "Model no. 69." *The car that Niko drives in the starting credits has the number 669 on it. *Hinterland's slogan in GTA IV: "Doing it hard since 1869". *If you take a helitour, Rob the pilot will sometimes talk about 69 murders committed in Middle Park in the previous year. *In The Lost & Damned, Malc has 69 patched on his jacket. ''GTA V'' * In GTA V the golf club's 8th hole is 169 yards. *The number 69 is scrawled as graffiti various times on the back of the Vinewood Sign. *During the mission Blitz Play, the number plate on the Securicar has a 69 on it. *GTA V has a total of 69 main story missions, though this may just be a coincidence. *The Hands On Car Wash phone number is :555-0169-55-0169. *One of the Snapmatic picture borders has text that reads 0069. *Certain vehicle's license plates or body spray has "69" hidden in them. *On Michael's personal vehicle (after Jimmy returns it to him), on all four of the wheels, there are dollar signs. But if the wheels are turned to a horizontal degree, it appears that the dollar signs are actually a very well, cleverly hidden illusion showing 69. *On Devin Weston's website "bedevinweston.com" there is a quote written by Devin "6 black belts, 9 inches". *The Cargobob that is used by Trevor in Monkey Business has the registration number that reads "N-LS69". *There is a clothing store on Portola Drive in Los Santos called Sessanta Nove. Sessanta Nove means "69" in Italian. * The Police Bike's identification number on the front fender reads "69269". *Franklin Clinton can have 69 Smart shoes in total. (This may be coincidental). *In the Beta, Route 68 was going to be called 'Route 69'. *Franklin can buy a jacket at Suburban that has a 69 on it. *During Exercising Demons, Mary-Ann starts counting down from 69 and refers to the triathlon as a three-way. *Allegedly, the secret code to open the Underwater Hatch is by circling it 6 times clockwise, then 9 times counter wise. *The most photos that can be uploaded to Rockstar Social Club via SnapMatic is 96, 69 backwards. This may be a coincidence. *On Bobcat Securty signs, it says Since 1969 . See Also *Adult Humor Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Signs